


[Podfic] Taking the Scenic Route by credoimprobus

by fire_juggler



Series: The Scenic Route continuity [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Bo and Kenzi process the shift in their relationship after a job that sends them out on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taking the Scenic Route by credoimprobus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking the Scenic Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338069) by [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus). 



> Many thanks to credoimprobus for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/taking_the_scenic_route.mp3)

## Length:

00:17:45 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/taking_the_scenic_route-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/taking_the_scenic_route-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
